


Men Who Loved God (Fanart)

by lick_j



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was infatuated by Slutpunks' fic, and I can't help but doodle this. I am not certainly sure about the accuracy and whatnot...I hope y'all enjoy it :D</p>
<p>Highly inspired by the new Girl With Dragon Tattoo movie poster...XD My apologies if it's highly messy T___T</p>
<p>Cheers~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Men Who Loved God (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Men Who Loved God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342539) by [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk). 



> I was infatuated by Slutpunks' fic, and I can't help but doodle this. I am not certainly sure about the accuracy and whatnot...I hope y'all enjoy it :D
> 
> Highly inspired by the new Girl With Dragon Tattoo movie poster...XD My apologies if it's highly messy T___T
> 
> Cheers~

  


[(full view)](http://i.imgur.com/sFsnu.jpg)

[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/18904939868/i-was-infatuated) | [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1060006.html)


End file.
